


videogames

by dynamitk



Category: bem - Fandom, 妖怪人間ベム | Youkai Ningen Bem | Humanoid Monster Bem
Genre: Anime, BEM2019, BL, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamitk/pseuds/dynamitk
Summary: Daryl thought paradise was there with his lover, just by feeling Belo's warmth as his hands intertwined perfectly.
Relationships: Daryl Bryson/Belo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	videogames

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have very good English writing  
> I'm sorry about that! but I hope someone likes this

The wind hit them and the smell of damp earth invaded the nose of all the children, but Belo was the only one who was not affected by the current. The others took out a box of cigarettes that they stole from the elderly, like idiots. Daryl walked over to the swing where the albino swayed slowly, his gaze lost in the gray clouds, and smiled at him. 

He sat next to him on the floor and watched the boy take out his cell phone to play a video game. It was always like that; his friends drinking or smoking at that young age while Belo played and he watched him. He envied him, it was so difficult to disturb that he managed to hook himself with his expressionless golden eyes.

Her skin turned pale when she saw him in the moonlight, she was never curious to know the reason. But it was something he loved about him. He took off his vest and placed it somewhere on the dry grass surrounding the swings and stood before him with a ladino smile.  
Before approaching, he always looked at him. When entering or leaving the Arcade. Even when he stayed up late at night playing alone on his cell phone, he occasionally saw him with a red-haired girl and a very tall man; he would never ask who they are because he assumed it was their family.

While both cities were in chaos, they simply saw each other.

Daryl circled the face of Belo to join their lips in a short kiss. They had both taken that as their routine and Belo no longer cared if Bem or Bela were around to watch their acts. He stopped worrying after discovering that new world, one very different from Outside or Upper; this fascinated him indescribably. Daryl had also influenced his lack of interest in the consequences of what he did, it was him, only him and for him.

Now heaven had become a place on earth thanks to Daryl, Belo would do whatever he wants with him. That was more good than he thought. They say the world was built for two and now it was only worth living if someone loved him and that was the boy in front of him. He never believed that he could trust a human, even after the incident with his father, but he was heard and things started to improve. His smile had returned and that was all that mattered.

The stars were already demanding their place in the sky, illuminating the entire park. You could see the dull smoke from the lips of the others, he even managed to recognize a can of alcohol that he did not care at all.


End file.
